


Gamzee's Song to Tavros Complete

by Blackmoor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoor/pseuds/Blackmoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On youtube there was a vid where Gamzee sang the chorus of a song to Tavros's head I completed the alteration of the song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee's Song to Tavros Complete

**Author's Note:**

> On youtube there was a vid where Gamzee sang the chorus of a song to Tavros's head I completed the alteration of the song

There is a Faygo within my heart  
Tavros Tavros  
Pierced one day by a flying dart  
Pierced by Tavros Bro  
Whether he loves me or loves me not  
Sometimes it’s hard to tell  
And yet I am longing to share the lot  
Of wonderful Tavros Bro

Chorus:  
Tavros, Tavros, give me your answere do,  
I’m half crazy all for the love of you.  
It won’t be a stylish marriage –  
I can’t afford the carriage,  
But you’d look sweet on the seat  
Of a bicycle built for two.  
We will go tandem as man and wife,  
Tavros, Tavros  
Ped’ling away down the road of life,  
I and my Tavros Bro.  
When the road’s dark, we can both despise  
P’licemen and lamps as well.  
There are bright lights in the dazzling eyes  
Of beautiful Tavros Bro.

(Chorus)

Tavros, Tavros, give me your answer, do….  
I will stand by you in wheel or woe  
Tavros, Tavros,  
You’ll be the horn which I’ll honk you know  
Sweet little Tavros Bro  
You’ll take the lead on each trip we take  
Then if I don’t do well  
I will permit you to use the brake  
Beautiful Tavros Bro

Tavros, Tavros give me your answer do….


End file.
